Harry Potter and the Amazon Queen
by wonderwonder
Summary: What if the Dursleys didn't raise Harry but he wasn't exactly raised by his relatives either?  OC's abound but there are no pairings.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: A sort of Alternative Universe look at Harry Potter. Quite a few liberties are taken and I fiddle around with things endlessly. The simple idea was, what if the Dursleys didn't raise Harry but he wasn't exactly raised by his relatives either? OC's abound to a certain extent but they don't drive the story so don't worry too much. Without too much ado I give you, Harry Potter and the Amazon Queen. Harry has blue eyes in this version not green. When they're speaking in Ancient Greek it will be italicized and bolded.

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive...__"_

_

* * *

_

**October 31, 1981**

"Professor Albus Dumbledore what a surprise and unexpected pleasure to find you here," the calm cool voice sent chills down Dumbledore's spine. The tone of the voice implied it took no pleasure or surprise in Dumbledore's presence.

He had hoped to avoid such a meeting but it would appear that, as usual, she was one step ahead of him. Turning slowly Dumbledore faced the tall, thin, ancient looking woman. She had long sharp nails and teeth that just looked over so slightly pointed. At one time her hair had been as dark and black as her eyes but now it was faded to a snow-white color. It had been pulled back into a severe Grecian style. She was wrapped from head to toe in a long dark purple cloak clasped tightly with a bird shaped brooch just over her heart.

"Your Highness," Dumbledore bowed not so much out of reverence but out of distrust of who may be watching. The Furies could be dreadfully touchy when it came to these little royal niceties.

"And I see Professor McGonagall has joined us," the black eyes drifted over to the small silver cat with the suspiciously spectacle like markings on its face.

Slowly McGonagall shifted her figure from that of a cat to that of a stern faced older witch with thin-rimmed silver spectacles. She also bobbed a small curtsy at the woman before moving closer to Dumbledore. Minerva felt even less trusting of the mysterious woman who seemed to exude power and control.

"How may we assist you mighty lady?" Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him smiling softly at the woman.

The Hippolyta, who was more commonly known amongst English wizards as the Amazon high Queen, stared at him with an unblinking gaze. She had a terrifying gaze not unlike a snake or a shark with those dark empty looking eyes.

"I understand you are now in the possession of the child of my most beloved nephew James. I wish for the child to be handed over to me. " She laid a hand over her heart looking for a brief moment almost like she truly cared deeply for the welfare of the child.

"It was his Mother's wish that he be left to her family. It was my further understanding that the Amazonian royal families do not tolerate male children." Albus looked at the Hippolyta carefully considering her with all the care one would give a deadly viper. Dumbledore didn't think the royal family killed their boys but he was never completely sure that what they did with them wasn't completely dubious either.

As a youth he had spent a brief period of time amongst the Grecian Amazons as part of his studies with Nicholas Flamel. Flamel had in his long life occasionally sought out the knowledge of the Amazons who had an unbroken culture stretching back nearly three thousand years. The Amazons themselves were in possession of some rather ancient and arcane forms of magic. He had met her then, the Hippolyta, and she had made his knees shake. She had been younger than as well but still terrifying. It wasn't that she exuded malice or hatred it was just an air of cold calculation. As though every moment she spent looking at him she was considering how easily she could end his life.

"Yes, while Amazonian law does not allow for me to directly raise the child there are a number of suitable families that he could be fostered to. He would be far better cared for by any of them than by this, family," She said the word 'family' almost like it was a curse.

Dumbledore looked over his shoulder at the house behind him and then slowly back at the Hippolyta. He didn't want to take his eyes off her for too long. Minerva seemed to be nodding along with the woman at his side. Leaning over she whispered quietly in his ear.

"Albus, I have watched this family all day. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable. Perhaps, this will be a better home for him. People who will care for him, maybe even love him?" McGonagall's eyes drifted over towards the Queen before nervously shooting back to Dumbledore. She wasn't even completely sure she believed the words as she spoke them.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore looked carefully back at the Queen and nodded slowly. "I believe you have one or two families that live in England. Are any of them 'suitable'?" He said the word 'suitable' as though he was trying not to choke on it.

"As it would so happen, yes." The Queen waved her at her side and a figure seemed to materialize out of the darkness behind her.

He should have been expecting this, Dumbledore thought. No member of the rather vast Amazonian royal family ever traveled alone least of all their prized and most beloved matriarch. Undoubtedly the Furies, the terrifying and most senior of the royal guard, were lurking in the darkness watching every movement, listening to every breath. If Dumbledore were to so much as make the tiniest of threatening gestures they would be upon him in a second like a pack of hungry wolves.

The figure in question pulled back the hood of her long brown cloak revealing a pale, oval face with light blue eyes and shockingly white hair. There was a strange sort of serene smile on her face as she inclined her head at the Professors.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall it is a pleasure to see you again." She blinked those large eyes at them her heavy black lashes sweeping up and down. There was something otherworldly and wholly frightening about her beauty. She could best be described as looking like a large jungle cat, sleek and lovely but with all her muscles tightly clenched, ready to pounce on any nearby prey.

"Aurora," Dumbledore returned the nod. When James Potter had entered Hogwarts at age eleven he had come with a strange collection of three slightly older female 'relatives.' Among them was the deceptively delicate looking and clever Aurora. She had excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures if he remembered correctly.

"Yes, Aurora has kindly agreed to take over the position of Ambassador to England on behalf of the five tribes of the Amazon nation. With her connections we feel she will make an excellent choice. As such she will live in England most of the year." The Queen smiled gently at Aurora who gave a deep curtsy and tried to appear bashful.

Dumbledore looked carefully between the two women. He was an intelligent man and had fought many battles. He knew when he found a fight he could simply not win. If he rejected this choice he knew that the Queen would simply present more options until either he gave in or she became agitated and decided to impose her way by force. Technically speaking she shouldn't even be in England at the moment. As a separate sovereign nation the Amazon royal family wasn't simply allowed to stroll across borders and the Amazons as a whole had not been asked to aid in the fight against Voldemort.

James Potter had been the staunchest supporter of letting his families' armies into England to put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. He had maintained they had no interest in England itself and would leave as soon as the fighting was done. While Dumbledore did not doubt that the Queen had no interest in England itself she was the sort of individual who never let an opportunity pass her by. As soon as she had any sort of foothold in England she would undoubtedly press it to her advantage expanding her little empire beyond its current borders.

As it stood the Amazon nation was comprised of what they called the five tribes. The tribes themselves were made up of smaller groups that were often called families, which usually caused some confusion since it led wizards to believe that Amazons had rather large extended families. The five tribes represented the five countries that the Amazons had holdings in, Greece, Macedonia, Turkey, Italy and Egypt. Greece, Macedonia and Turkey were the original three tribes. During the reign of the muggle Roman Empire they had expanded into Italy and Egypt. The various holdings were considered part of the Amazon Empire and not the country in which they were located. This didn't seem to conflict with the muggles too much as they were usually the countries more remote locations.

Each of the tribes had a queen and the Grecian queen was the Hippolyta, the high queen. She was the final say in all decisions and had influence over both the Amazon world and the wizarding world in which her tribes were located. The ministers of magic in those countries frequently went to visit the queen to seek advice. So ancient and respected was the throne that even though the figure might change the power and fear was carried throughout the generations. There was also the somewhat mysterious elder council, the oldest and most knowledgeable of all Amazons who advised all five Queens. Dumbledore himself had not been considered worthy of meeting the council.

With these facts in mind Dumbledore had bent the ear of the Minister of Magic and told him not to bring in the Amazon's as allies. This had of course angered them but they had gone back across the sea. The death of James must have been considered a special circumstance and the Minister must have given his permission for the Queen to enter England. Regardless Dumbledore did not want Harry to leave England. Something had happened tonight, he wasn't sure what but he needed to keep an eye on the boy. This would have to be the compromise.

Nodding slowly Dumbledore pulled a pocket watch out of a robe pocket checking the time. "Then Aurora it shall be," He said the words softly before tucking the pocket watch back into the pocket. "Hagrid will be coming with the boy soon."

The Queen nodded and looked over at Aurora who flashed a small smile and folded her hands primly in front of herself. Turning her eyes back to Dumbledore the Queen softly cleared her throat.

"As you may know Dumbledore, Aurora already has one child, a daughter named Themis. I would hope that Themis will receive a letter from your lovely school when she turns eleven." The Queen said it in a way that implied it was not a suggestion or a casual comment.

Dumbledore gave the Queen a soft warm smile, "Of course your majesty. We always love to see the children of our alumni attending our fine institution. How old is dear Themis?"

"Nearly three years old," Aurora gave a small smile of maternal pride. "She is proving to be quite clever even at such a young age."

"Yes, hm," Dumbledore nodded his reply almost absent mindedly as the sound of a motorcycle disrupted his thoughts. "That would be Hagrid with the boy."

The small group watched as a large man riding a flying motorcycle and clutching some sort of basket to his chest slowly descended onto the dark, quiet street. When the motorcycle finally landed a large man with a bushy beard wearing a pair of goggles climbed off and walked towards Dumbledore cradling the basket protectively. He stopped when he saw the two women but beamed and gave Aurora a cheerful wave. Hagrid had always liked Aurora even if he had to frequently go looking for her in the forbidden forest. She returned the wave with a small curling of her fingers.

"Professor Dumbledor, Professer McGonagall, ladies." Hagrid bobbed in an awkward sort of bow being careful not to disturb the basket. "Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol," Hagrid said gruffly as he held the basket out to Dumbledore.

With a gentle smile Dumbledore took the basket and looked down at the boy. On his forehead there was a large lighting bolt-shaped scar. The two women stepped forward quickly their hands outstretched for the basket. Dumbledore looked down at the boy in the basket for a moment before turning slowly and handing it into Aurora's waiting hands. Hagrid made a sound like he was getting ready to voice his opinion.

Dumbledore stopped him with a wave of his hand and said softly. "May he find happiness and the love of a family in your home." Looking over the top of his glasses Dumbledore gave Aurora a meaningful look.

Aurora, who was nearly as tall as he was, simply smiled down at the baby and reached into the basket tucking the blanket more tightly around the sleeping baby. "He will be greatly loved and cared for." Aurora smoothed down the blankets over Harry and turned walking into the darkness. She seemed to fade into the blackness without a sound.

The Queen gave Dumbledore one last look. "This will be better for the boy. We will care for him far better than, them," She waved a dismissive hand at the Dursley house. She remember Petunia well from James and Lily's wedding and had no intention of ever letting the boy fall into her hands. With a small bob of her head the Queen turned and vanished into the darkness after Aurora.

Dumbledore knew the minute the Amazons were truly gone because the the little sounds of the night returned. Owls hooted, crickets chirped and things scurried about in the darkness. All animals knew a dominant predator when they sensed one and the night creatures had stayed conspicuously quiet during the exchange.

McGonagall reached out a hand gripping Dumbledore's robes. "Albus, I know I said I agreed that the child shouldn't go to these Muggles but can _they_ really be trusted." Minerva stared into the darkness where the women had been.

"We have no choice. They are his family." Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"But he will be famous in our world. There will not be a child that doesn't know his name. Perhaps it would have been better for him to go to a wizarding family." McGonagall hissed worriedly.

"Yes and they will keep him from that until he is older. It will be for the best." Dumbledore took McGonagall's hand gently. "Come Minerva, let us return to Hogwarts and have a nice cup of tea."

Behind them Hagrid sniffed and wiped at his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears. Dumbledore patted him gently on the hand. "It's alright Hagrid, we will see him again not before too long."

* * *

When the Amazons were safely ensconced in their London manor that would now serve as the consulate Aurora handed the basket over to a thin, dark haired woman with bright blue eyes and an unhealthy looking pallor who was seated in a large soft chair. She lacked the same terrifying charisma that the other women in the room seemed to give off. Even the tiny blond child who was messing about with a wooden dragon toy seemed to give off more of an aura of power than her.

The dark haired woman pulled back the blankets in the basket and smiled at the baby. She stroked a gentle finger across its cheek before reaching down into the depths of the swaddling and pulling out a cracked charm. Aurora held out her hand and took it from the woman holding it up. An ancient looking crone wearing a heavy black dress hobbled over and snatched it from her hand.

With bright eyes that belayed her years the crone examined the charm carefully running her fingers over it and holding it up to the light of the fire. She made various noises underneath her breath and held it up to her ear shaking it slowly before bringing it down again.

Finally she spoke in an ancient guttural sounding language. _**"It's cracked. All the protection has been sucked right out of it but there is something else inside of it."**_ She ran her fingers carefully over the crack in the charm. _**"Something very dangerous."**_

The high Queen held out her hand for the charm. With very careful fingers the crone placed the charm in her sovereigns hand. _**"And the boy? Was he protected from whatever dark thing passed through it?"**_

Hobbling over to the baby the crone poked at him with bony fingers muttering arcane phrases under her breath. The sickly looking woman hissed at the crone and wrapped a protective arm around the baby. Waving a hand the crone hobbled back to the queen.

"_**Something passed through the charm and into the boy. He is not harmed but he is not right."**_ The crone tapped a finger on her chin. _**"Watch him carefully."**_

The Queen nodded and looked down at the dark haired woman who was singing softly to the baby and rocking him slowly. _**"Give the child to its mother, Rhea. It is not yours to keep." **_

With a sad look in her eyes Rhea lifted the baby from its basket and handed it over to Aurora. Aurora rocked the baby gently and walked over the blond child who was playing by the fire. Kneeling down she held out the baby for the child's inspection.

"_**My dear Themis, this is your new little brother Harry and you are going to take very good care of him. Do you understand my darling? You must take extra good care of him." **_

Themis looked up at her mother with wide eyes and then slowly smiled and stood up to investigate the baby. She tilted her head from side to side in that strange way that toddlers use to examine the world. _**"He's funny looking,"**_ She finally said with the absolute certainty of youth and turned back to her dragon toy.

* * *

At the ripe old age of nine Harry Potter was considered a bit small for his age especially in comparison to his sisters but he had a healthy look about him as he sat on the end of a large bed that was covered in various draped fabrics. He was watching his elder sister Themis carefully pack a large trunk. Of his all siblings Themis was his favorite. She had always been the one who looked after him and took extra special care of him. His other sisters treated him like he was something of a pain since he wasn't quite as sturdy as they were.

Growing up in an Amazonian family had been difficult for a boy with a bit too much wizard in his blood. Amazons had not evolved so much as been created. Nearly three thousand years ago the wizards of ancient Greece had thought that the best way to fight wars amongst themselves was by creating warriors who would do it for them. They had combined giants, sirens and veelas together with a bit of wizard into what they thought would be a perfect fighting race. They had miscalculated though and instead of breeding fighting men they had created terrifying fighting women.

What they hadn't counted on was the fact that with giants, sirens and veelas the females were the dominant gender. The ancient wizards couldn't tolerate the idea of woman warriors and so they attempted to destroy their creation. Not inclined to simply die out the then unnamed race had risen up behind a warrior named Hippolyta and won their freedom from their masters. Since then all High Queens had been called Hippolyta in her honor. Over the thousands of years the Amazons had bred amongst themselves and occasionally with wizards and muggles producing the modern Amazon.

Harry was identified as having a bit too much wizard and too much giant. He was small and showed a skill for what was called 'wizard's' magic but he was also spell resistant in a way that was unique to giant descendants. The dark hair was also something of a give away. It made Harry stand out amongst his fair-haired family who had a bit too much veela in their blood. You could usually identify what race an Amazon had a bit too much of by their looks. The ones with giant blood tended to have black or dark brown hair and were overly tall and very sturdy, the veela born had pale hair and eyes with retractable claws and fangs and the siren born tended towards red or reddish brown hair and very talented vocal cords.

Once when he was very small Harry had asked about his strange scar and why he didn't look like his siblings. His mother had taken him aside and held him close to her. She had told him that he wasn't really her son but rather a foster child. He had been born to a member of the royal family who had been killed by a dark wizard called Voldemort. He had reined havoc in England and when Harry's parents had defied Voldemort, the dark wizard decided to kill them.

She told him that when he was still just a baby Voldemort had tried to kill Harry but his giant blood had protected him. The spell had bounced off Harry leaving him with just a scar and Voldemort had vanished into the mists he had come from. She had told him then that the wizards considered him a miracle baby and they called him the boy who lived. That he was famous to them because he had not died. Holding him close his mother told him it was just silly wizard nonsense and that he was just like any other boy.

Harry scooted across the bed so he was closer to Themis. He didn't want her to go away to school. When she went away he would be alone with his younger siblings who frequently caused him injury because they forgot how fragile he was. Harry didn't really have any friends beyond his family. He was tutored at home with his siblings and didn't go out very much. The only times he really got to go out was when the family went home to Greece or to one of the other Amazon nations.

"Do you have to go?" Harry looked down at his sister and fidgeted on the bed.

Themis lifted her head blinking her wide silver blue eyes. "Yes, but I'll be back for winter holiday and then again in the summer. In a few years you'll even join me." The eleven-year-old girl climbed up off the floor and walked over sitting on the bed next to Harry. "It won't be that bad. Just don't let Asteria and Leto push you around. They are younger than you."

Harry leaned gently against his sister shoulder. "But Asteria is already starting to look like she's going to be taller than me." Asteria and Leto were five and four respectively. For being so young they were complete and utter terrors.

"You'll grow soon enough. It's the wizard blood you see. You just won't start getting bigger until you're a bit older." Themis had a soft cool voice, almost wispy.

If clouds could talk Harry thought that they would sound like Themis. His sister was a very calm person and rarely raised her voice. The few times he had seen Themis angry had been terrifying. Her teeth had elongated and her terrible fangs had descended, her fingernails had become razor sharp claws and for a moment it had seemed like her face had even become bird like. The memory still made Harry shiver sometimes.

"I don't see what's so special about some stupid wizards school." Harry looked back up at Themis before curling closer against her side. She wrapped a warm arm around his shoulders.

"You'll see in a few years when you join me." Themis rubbed a hand up and down Harry's arm.

"Are the rest of them going to go to Hogwarts too?" Harry made a face. Maybe Hogwarts could be his chance to escape his annoying younger siblings.

"I don't know yet. We'll see when they turn eleven." Themis' face took on a thoughtful expression and she climbed off the bed. Walking over to the trunk she reached in and pulled out a book. Coming back over to the bed she held it out to Harry.

Harry took the book gingerly. "Hogwarts, a history," he read the cover carefully and looked up at Themis.

"Its all about the school. Perhaps reading it will give you something to look forward to."

* * *

Eleven years old and Harry still felt as small as he had when he was nine. For a few brief moments the other night he had felt like a giant when he had gotten his letter. He had crowed and danced around the manor waving his letter in triumph. Asteria had tried to push him down the stairs at one point but had been stopped by a firm slap on the back of her head by Themis. During the past two years his younger sisters had matured slightly but Asteria was still a royal pain in the backside. Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and get away from his sisters.

Clinging tightly to Themis' hand he allowed himself to be lead through the crowds of Diagon Alley. He had never really been here before. Usually his mother only took them shopping in Amazon run places. She had said though that for Hogwarts they had to come here. They were headed to Gringotts to retrieve some money left to him by his real parents. While his mother had always cared for him and seen to his every need she thought he might like the independence of having his own spending money now that he was going off to school.

Harry couldn't wait for school. Finally he would get to learn proper magic. Up until this point his education had been limited to history and arithmetic and languages and other boring subjects. Amazonian magic was different from wizarding magic. It was more ancient and arcane relying heavily on chanting, focusing stones and a general skill at what wizards called wandless magic. This meant that you had to memorize an incantation perfectly and know it well enough that you could cause it to happen by just saying the word. The most talented could do it just be thinking that word strongly enough.

Harry had too much wizard and giant in his blood for that though. He would have to get a wand first and learn magic the wizard way before he could move on to wandless magic. It was a bit disappointing but all that seemed like a distant memory as he stared in awe at Diagon alley. He heard whispers about broomsticks and Quidditch teams as they moved through the street. His family didn't follow Quidditch but he was aware of it. He couldn't wait to get on a broomstick. It must be wonderful to fly. Themis had one but she never used it. It just sat in her closet during vacations and occasionally Harry would take it out and marvel at it.

As they approached Gringotts Harry stared up at the white columned façade. It seemed to be tilted and when he paused to stare at it a bit longer Themis quickly yanked him along. He stumbled but he started walking again following after his sister. Entering the bank he flinched away from the stares of the goblins. There was something unnerving about them. Standing at the end of the long row of goblins was a tall man in a long brown overcoat with large bushy black hair. He seemed to be having a private conversation with the head goblin.

"Ah, Hagrid," His mother called out to the large man.

Hagrid turned slowly when he heard his name called and gasped in surprise. His eyes quickly went to Harry who was clinging to Themis hand. He got a watery look about his face as he smiled widely and stepped forward.

"Well hello Harry! I haven't seen you since you was a baby," there was nothing but kindness and warmth in Hagrids voice as he bent slightly over to get a better look at the boy.

"Hello," Harry said quietly. The man reminded him of some of the Amazonian men who had a bit too much giant in them. They always seemed to be extra big and extra hairy.

His mother looked down up at Hagrid and smiled what he considered to be her politician's smile. It was the one where the warmth never quite reached her eyes. "Harry this is Hagrid. You undoubtedly do not remember him but he brought you to me when you were a baby. He is the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Are you here on business Hagrid?"

Aurora's eyes were sharp as they took in every subtle nuance from how Hagrid stood to the state of his beard. They seemed to dart around mentally cataloguing items for later consideration.

Hagrid coughed into his hand and nodded. "Dumbledore's sent me here on private Hogwarts business."

Aurora nodded slowly and reached into a bag producing a small key. She handed the key to Themis who took it without even blinking. "Then perhaps you could help me with some Hogwarts business. I must pop over and pick up one or two items for the consulate and I was wondering if you could help my children with getting Harry's money from his vault."

Looking nervous for a moment Hagrid found he couldn't stand the terrifying weight of Aurora's stare. She had always seemed like a nice polite girl when she had been at Hogwarts but there had always beeen something a bit unsettling about her.

Swinging his hands Hagrid nodded quickly. "Of course, of course."

"Thank you. Themis," The girl looked up at her mother. "Keep a tight hand on your brother."

Turning Aurora strode out of the bank and Hagrid released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Looking down at the children he did his best to smile. "Alright then, this way."

Hagrid stepped back up to the head goblin and pulled a grubby letter out of his pocket. "It's about you know what in vault you know which," Hagrid coughed and slid the letter across the desk to the goblin who looked momentarily surprised before giving Hagrid a shallow nod.

Hagrid then looked down at Themis who stepped forward with Harry still hiding slightly behind her. "My brother wishes to make a withdrawal from his account, it will be under the name Harry Potter. Here is his key," She placed the key in front of the goblin in a very matter of fact manner.

The goblin nodded and waved a hand. "That way." Another goblin appeared from around the desk and led them towards the carts. Hagrid, Themis and Harry followed the goblin.

When they were finished in the vaults of Gringotts the trio returned to the surface where Aurora was waiting patiently for them.

"I take it all your business was seen to in a satisfactory manner?" Aurora looked up at Hagrid carefully who nodded and wiggled his fingers at Harry.

"Yes. But before you all go there is one thing I'd like to do." Hagrid waved a hand indicating he wanted them to follow him.

The group followed Hagrid over to a shop that was advertising back to school specials on the sale of owls. Harry had never really had a pet before. Traditional Amazonian pets weren't allowed in England. When they went back to Greece he got to enjoy the large cat like creatures that lounged about the in the village, the family's ferocious hunting dogs and the small songbirds that were typically kept as pets but in England they didn't have so much as a goldfish. When Themis had started at Hogwarts she had gotten a small black owl for delivering mail that seemed to follow his sister around at home like a tiny shadow.

Hagrid walked over to a cage and selected a large snowy white owl. He carried it proudly to the counter exchanging a few coins with the storeowner. Walking over to Harry he held the owl out to Harry.

"Happy eleventh birthday Harry. Haven't really gotten you anything in the past eleven years so I hope this makes up for that." Hagrid smiled down at the timid looking boy.

For the first time Harry stepped out of his sister's shadow and took the owl from Hagrid. "Thank you," He said with genuine joy and wonder as he stared at the owl. It was something that was really is. Sure he had plenty of his own possessions at home but this felt like it was something that was truly his in a way that nothing else had before. Something untouched by the overwhelming presence of his relatives.

"Well then, I'll be off. Good luck with your shopping." Hagrid gave Harry another one of those watery smiles as the boy marveled at the owl.

* * *

A few weeks later Harry was again following his sister and mother this time though it was through the busy London train station. He had his ticket clutched tightly in his hand and was practically bouncing with excitement. His trolley was loaded down with his trunk, his owl Hedwig and his various packages for the start of term. His mother had given him a few special packages that she told him not to open until he got to school and some train treats.

Themis was just a few steps ahead of him and kept looking back over her shoulder to check on him. The younger siblings had stayed home with father. Harry really didn't know what he thought of his father. The man seemed more like a shadow than a person. He was there, quietly looking after things but when compared with his mother's overwhelming personality and presence he seemed to barely exist.

As they approached a barrier between platforms nine and ten Harry saw a family of red heads gone in through a magical door with a red headed matriarch shouting orders. He thought for a moment it might be another Amazon family, perhaps with a bit too much siren blood, but there were too many boys and they all seemed too small. For some unexplained reason Amazons always had more girls than boys.

His mother strode through the barrier on the heels of the ginger family and Harry followed right after his sister. On the other side of the barrier the red headed woman was talking to his mother and the two twin boys were smiling widely at his sister. Harry paused for a moment and took in the sight that was the Hogwarts express it looked wondrous. The large black and red steam engine seemed like something out of a dream.

At the far end of the platform he saw another family of pale, light haired people and wondered for a moment if they had too much veela as well but dismissed the thought. His eyes kept drifting around taking in the crowd of children around one boy and another boy about his age with a woman he assumed was the boy's grandmother. She was far too old to be his mother. He seemed to be looking for something amongst his luggage.

"Themis, help your brother onto the train," his mother called out breaking away from her conversation with the red head. Mother had on another one her fake smiles again. The one that she used when she wanted people to think she was genuinely interested.

Themis waved a hand at Harry and gestured for him to follow her to one of the train doors. The twin boys followed after Themis. Themis easily lifted her own trunk off the trolley and lifted it onto the train. The two boys appeared next to Harry's trunk.

"Here, we'll give you a hand." One boy said grabbing one end of the trunk. "Oy, Fred get over here and help." The boy waved at his twin who was still watching Themis.

The other boy came over and helped Harry lifted his trunk onto the platform. It was heavier than he thought it would. He was used to having his family lift heavy things for him. Even his little sisters were physically stronger than him. Sometimes he doubted the families' assertion that he had giant blood.

Reaching up a sleeve Harry wiped some of the sweaty hair out of his eyes exposing his scar. The twin's eyes instantly zeroed in on it.

One pointed at it, Harry wasn't sure which. "What's that?"

"Blimey," said the second leaning in closer.

Harry reached up a hand to wipe at his forehead hoping they weren't staring at the scar.

"You're Harry Potter." The boys said in unison.

Harry took a small step back looking up for help from his sister who appeared in the door of the train.

"What?" She said in that soft calm voice of hers.

"You know Harry Potter?" They chorused at her.

"He's my younger brother. Hand me the owls Harry," Themis held out her hands for both cages.

Harry snapped to action quickly hopping down to the platform and handing the owls up to his sister who disappeared again into the depths of the train.

Suddenly a voice called for they twins. They gave him one last look before running off. Harry's mother came walking over slowly with a raised eyebrow. She leaned one hand casually on the trolley as Themis appeared back in the train doorway.

"Have a good year dear," His mother bent down a pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

This surprised Harry, as usually his mother didn't show a lot of physical affection to her children. She nodded at Themis before she turned and walked away.

"Come on then, I found us a compartment. Bring the last of your things." Themis held out a hand to help up onto the train.

Grabbing his small packages he took his sister's hand. She led him back to an empty compartment at the end of the train. Themis had already put away their trunks and let the owls out of their cages. The little black owl known as Cerberus had sat itself on top of its cage and puffed itself out, even at its most fluffed it was still barely a third of the size of Hedwig who seemed mostly interested in preening her feathers.

Themis collapsed back into a seat stretching her legs out and pulling out a schoolbook. She immediately set to the task of reading ignoring Harry. This suited Harry just fine as he contented himself with looking out the train window. Harry could see the red headed twins talking with their mother. They got on the train just before it started moving. The younger sister ran after the train waving excitedly.

As the train settled into a clanking rhythm Harry settled back into a content posture. He had devoured the book his sister had given him two years ago. He knew so much about Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to get there. Harry had never felt like he fully belonged with his family. Sure he loved them but something always seemed slightly off and he thought perhaps at Hogwarts he would find what he was missing.

* * *

End Chapter 1.

In Chapter 2 - train adventures, sorting and other exciting times at Hogwarts.


End file.
